Love Is Simple
by carly360
Summary: -Jasper,espera no puedo.Dijo Alice apartándose de Jasper. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso eres virgen?-Pregunto. Alice agacho su mirada. -Lo siento, no quise decir eso-Dijo Jasper y acaricio su mejilla.-Tengo miedo-Alice se abrazo de Jasper
1. Prologo

Love Is Simple.

Los personajes no pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer. La historia, esa si pertenece a mi.

La pequeña Alice estaba con acostada sobre el cuerpo de su novio Jasper.

Alice entrelazo los dedos con los de su amado novio.

Alice era una chica popular, pero nada era comparado con la escuela y su hogar. En la escuela era la chica mas hermosa y popular, era la capitana del equipo de porristas y la chica mas dulce de toda preparatoria. El novio perfecto, obviamente el mariscal de campo de la preparatoria, guapo y el chico mas deseado. Pero en su hogar, sus padres no dejaban de discutir, su hermana se salía de la casa en cuanto llegaba de su colegio y Alice no le quedaba nada mas que encerrarse en su habitación y taparse los oídos con sus audífonos mientras escuchaba música de "Radiohead".

-Vamos Alice!, te va a gusta, ya lo veras-Dijo Jasper moviendo la mano de Alice que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Jasper había estado rogándole a Alice que tuvieran relaciones, ya tenia un año y medio y aun no había pasado a la 2° base, pero Alice era virgen, mientras que Jasper ya no lo era. Jasper la amaba y esperaría todos los años que pudiera para tener a su dulce hada en sus brazos.

-Jasper, ya te dije que no-Dijo ya Jasper agacho lentamente la mirada desilusionado.

Alice tomo la barbilla de Jasper.

-Jasper yo...lo siento, solo es que yo...tengo un poco de miedo-Dijo un poco tímida.

-No hay problema amor, yo esperare lo suficiente, no me importa esperar 15 años, pero yo esperare lo suficiente-Le dijo Jasper a Alice viéndola a los ojos con dulzura.

-Gracias Jasper-Dijo Alice y se dieron un lindo y tierno beso, pero ese beso llevo a mas profundidad.

Jasper hizo mas profundo el beso y metió su lengua dentro de la boca e Alice, Alice dio un pequeño gemidito y se sentó a horcadas sobre el.

Ella misma se quito la blusa, esa blusa tan bonita e inocente que llevaba, pero en esos momentos ya no se veía tan inocente.

Jasper también se quito la camiseta, y recostó a Alice en el colchón, ahora el estaba encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla, la amaba, en serio la amaba.

Le beso el cuello lentamente, la clavícula...

Alice bajaba lentamente su mano por el pecho de Jasper, hasta que llego a su pantalón y se deshizo del cinturón mientras bajaba su cremallera.

Hasta que de repente.

Alguien sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, entro...

Era nada mas y menos que Bella.

Jasper la vio y se separo rápidamente de Alice, mientras de su novia se cubría con las sabanas.

-Oh dios...solo eso faltaba Alice-Dijo Bella y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Alice se amarro la sabana y salió de la habitación. Siguiendo a su hermana.

-Bella, por favor, yo... yo puedo explicarlo-Dijo caminando

-Explicar que Alice, que estabas apunto de echarte a tu novio, ¡Eso es lo que quieres explicar!-grito Bella mientras se paseaba por toda la sala.

-Pues ¿Cual es tu maldito problema?-Pregunto Alice.

-Tu eres mi problema, sabes como esta de jodida nuestra familia y ahora quieres que este peor acostándote con Jasper, ¿Eso quieres? quieres terminar embaraza así para que nuestra maldita familia se separe y se lleve todo al carajo ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Maldición Alice!-grito Bella rendida cayendo al sofá.

Jasper escuchaba todo, pero estaba mas distraído en buscar su cinturón. Hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba abajo de la cama de Alice, se agacho para recogerlo y encontró una foto cuando ella era pequeña ,estaba con su familia y riendo muy alegre pero ¿Por qué esa foto tan preciosa se encontraba debajo de su cama?.

Jasper no sabia nada sus problemas con su familia. Alice tenia mucho miedo en decírselo, aparte de que sus padres dijeron que no se lo contaran a nadie.

Jasper termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

Encontró a Bella y Alice peleándose, se gritaban muchas cosas.

Bella paro la conversación y observo a Jasper con asco.

-Eras lo único que faltabas-Le dijo a Jasper.

-¿De que hablas?-Fue lo único que pregunto el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermana?-pregunto acercándose enojada a el.

Pero Alice fue mas rápida y se acerco primero a Jasper.

-Vete, yo te llamare cuando todo este asunto se termine-Dijo Alice dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Jasper.

Jasper solo asintió.

-Permiso-Le dijo a Bella antes de salir.

Salió y vio la casa. Se subió su coche y no pudo arrancar con todo lo que tenía en la mente.

¿La familia de Alice estaba jodida? ¿En que? ¿Por qué Alice nunca me dijo de sus problemas?

Se dio cuenta de que Alice no era la preciosa y dulce hada que solía ser en los momentos cuando estaba con el, en la escuela, en casa...Su vida no era un cuento de hadas, pero Jasper aun así la amaba y la seguiría amando, apoyándola en todo lo posible.

**Awww que tierna historia, espero que les guste y sobre todo espero comentarios.**

**Las quiero ciao.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**


	2. Problemas Personales

**Los personajes no pertenecen ami,pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie hostoria, esa si pertenece ami.**

**ENJOY! (DISFRUTEN)**

-Alice, entiéndelo, sabes como esta nuestra familia ¡Maldita sea!-Grito Bella.

-¿Sabes que Bella? ¡no te voy a escuchar! estoy harta de que siempre me digas que hacer ¡Yo no soy una drogadicta como tu! o una alcohólica o quien diablos sea que seas, no solo porque nuestros padres se vayan a separar yo tengo que arruinar la relación con mi novio-Dije y solo regrese a mi habitacion,cerre con llave. Bella seguía gritando cosas que no entendía, yo solo me cubrí los oídos.

En eso, ni siquiera me di cuenta y ya había caído rendida.

No entendía a mi novia. ¿Porqué después de que llevamos un año y medio no me cuenta sus problemas?

Yo le e contado los míos.

De repente un golpe a mi puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hola hermanito-Saludo Rosalie asomando su cabeza a la puerta.

-Hola-Le sonreí

¿Qué tienes-Pregunto, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había notado mi cara de preocupación.

-Es por Alice ¿Cierto?-Pregunto, yo asentí.

-Hoy fuiste a su casa-Sonrio.

-Si.

-Pero ustedes no han tenido ningún problema ¿Qué es lo que paso ahora? ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice?-Dijo enojada.

Yo reí y acaricie su cabello.

-Nada solo que...nada-Dije, mejor me quería mantener callado, esos eran problemas de mi novia, nadie debería saber, ni siquiera yo que soy su novio, ya entendía la razón del porque Alice no me lo decía.

-Déjame adivinar...mmm-Rosalie estaba pensando, yo solo deseaba de que no adivinara.

-Sexo-Dijo por fin.

-¿Que?-Dije nervioso.

Por una parte tenia razón, también estaba desilusionado por eso, Alice y yo ya llevamos un años y medio y ni hemos pasado a la 2° base. Yo amo a Alice y esperaría lo suficiente para tener relaciones con ella.

Cada vez que llegábamos a punto de hacerlo era mi teléfono o ella que decía que aun no estaba preparada. Eso me incomodaba muchísimo, porque después de dejarme caliente me apartaba, y después tenia una erección que cuando volvía a ponerme los jeans ya no cerraban.

Pero Alice es tan dulce que en esos momentos hacia unos ojitos de borreguito que me hacían cambiar de idea. Y después decía:

-Lo siento es que solamente no me siento preparada.

-Tengo miedo.

-No puedo, yo...simplemente...no.

-No deberíamos hacerlo.

-No estoy segura.

-Tus padres y Rosalie llegaran en cualquier momento.

O simplemente lloraba. Y yo no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla.

Ya habíamos intentado hacerlo como 8 veces y ella me sigue rechazando aun.

Entiendo a Alice, que a las mujeres les duele su primera vez. Pero eso algún día tiene que pasar y es normal. Además lo hará con la persona indicada. Yo la amo, solo que no la quiero presionar. La amo demasiado y la respeto. Solo que ya después de las 8 veces como es que es demasiado.

Me pregunto a que le tendrá miedo Alice, ami o al dolor. Quizá sea a su familia.

-Jasper ¿Estas ahí? hola, tierra llamando a Jasper-Dijo Rosalie moviendo mi cabeza.

-Si, si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?-Pregunte. Recordé "Sexo".

-Sexo, eso es lo que tu tienes, quieres tener relaciones con la pequeña Alice-Me miro directamente a los ojos y después se empezó a carcajear-Hay Jasper-Acaricio mi hombro.

-Que te quieres acostar con mi mejor amiga, ella no es de tu camada-Enterrezo los ojos-

-¿Qué?-Pregunte confundido y frunciendo el seño ¿que diablos era "Camada"?, me cae que de verdad no entendía a mi hermana.

-Que tu eres muy grande para ella, apenas si se pueden besar por que tu te agachas y ella se pone de puntillas.-Dijo y yo estaba mas que confundido.

¿Qué?-Pregunte

-Que tu eres muy grande para ella y también largo.

-¿Qué?-Seguía sin entender.

-Tu-Señalo ni pantalón.

Fue cuando ya me di cuenta a que se refería.

-Por dios Rosalie ¡Que asco!, la neta que Emmeth te esta pervirtiendo, sal de mi habitación-Apunte hacia mi puerta mientras la guiaba.

-No, enserio hermanito ¡Vaya! tu amigote y la pequeña Alice.

Cerré mi puerta pero no alcance por que ella había puesto su pie para que no la cerrara.

-Rosalie, quita tu pie, no quiero lastimarte-Le dije.

-¿Quieres que te de consejos de como podrás tener relaciones con Alice?-Pregunto.

Yo me sorprendí.

-Solo no quiero presionarla-Grite

-Con este consejo no la presionaras y tendrás relaciones con ella-Dijo, por fin la deje pasar.

-¿Como sabes?-Pregunte

-Tu cara, conozco la cara de los hombre cuanto quieren tener sexo.

-Ok-dije asustado-Eso no era, tu como, como supiste de que yo... yo lo tenia...

-¿Qué-No te entiendo-Dijo confundida.

-Tu sabes Rosalie , tu como sabes que yo...

-No te entiendo-Frunció el seño.

-No te hagas Rosalie, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Ella comenzó a reír.

-Pues una vez hiciste pipi y dejaste la puerta abierta.

-Oh dios...¡Rosalie!.

-Yo solo había pasado-Se defendió.

-Mira, lo primer que debes hacer es...

¿Tu y Emmeth ya han tenido relaciones?-Me salió de repente la pregunta.

-Si, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza hermanito? no puedo creer que todavía pienses que soy virgen.

Yo solo fruncí el seño.

-Bueno hermanito, lo que debes hacer y primer mas que nada es...

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que ya era de mañana, solo no esperaba ir tarde a la preparatoria. Le eche un vistazo a mi reloj, y eran las 6:15.A. un poco tarde.

Así que me levante y me di una ducha. Tarde mucho en elegir ropa de mi armario. Quería verme perfecta para Jasper, aunque el me diga todos los días que soy perfecta. En especial quería disculparme con el por como ayer lo había tratado Bella y la discusión que tuvimos.

Solo esperaba que no me dijera que fuéramos a su casa. yo y Jasper estamos en una etapa de sexualidad, intentamos tener relaciones pero no las teníamos, yo lo detenía. Tengo miedo al dolor y a que Jasper me deje.

Bien lo dijo mi mamá:-Los chicos solo quieren una cosa y se van.

Pero yo no creo que Jasper sea asi, el me ama y yo lo amo. No llegábamos mas allá. Solo nos dábamos besos apasionados y algunas que otras caricias íntimas. Sabia que el quería llegar a mas, pero tengo miedo.

Ya que estuve lista tome mi mochila y baje a la sala.

Llegue a la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá-La salude.

-Buenos dias hermosa-Mi mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo. Quería mucho a mi mamá por que después de todos los gritos y peleas con mi padre ella siempre me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días papá-Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días hija-Me sonrió.

-Toma tu almuerzo cariño-Mi mamá me tendió mi almuerzo para la escuela.

-Gracias-Lo tome

-Te llevo hija-Dijo mi papá tomando las llaves y dándole un ultimo sorbo al café y doblando el periódico.

-Adiós mamá-Me despedí de ella.

-Adiós hija ¡Oye! ni siquiera haz desayunado-Dijo antes de irme.

-No tengo hambre mamá ¡nos vemos!-Dije y entre al coche con mi padre.

-Papá-Le dije mientras íbamos en la carretera.

-¿Si hija?-Me voltee a ver.

¿Tu y mamá se separan?-Pregunte apunto de soltar las lagrimas.

-No lo se hija, para serte sincero-Agacho la cabeza.

-No quiero que se separen-Solloce.

-Te juro que será lo mejor que vernos pelear y discutir-Dijo tomando mi mentón para que lo viera, ya que yo también había agachado mi mirada.

-No quiero ser otra chica mas que sus padres son separados, yo quiero a los dos juntos, como cuando era pequeña-Llore.

-Todo esto se solucionara cariño, te lo prometo-Me abrazo.

-Si-Asentí y limpie mis lagrimas.

-Ya llegamos.

Asentí y abrí la puerta del coche.

-Alice-Dijo mi padre antes de que saliera del coche. Yo lo mire.

Me lanzo una manzana-No desayúnate-Dijo, yo solo reí, mi padre resolvía todo, todo, menos su matrimonio.

-Gracias papá, adiós-Dije y cerré la puerta.

-Que te vaya bien hija.

Entre a la escuela y metí algunos libros en mi casillero.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

Me asuste.

-Tranquila amor, soy yo-Esa voz me tranquilizo, era Jasper.

-Hola novio-Lo salude y colgué mis brazos a su cuello.

-Hola novia-Me sonrió y me beso. Ese beso era lindo, tierno e inocente. Cuando de repente se volvió mas apasionado y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca y profundizo el beso.

Escuchamos a alguien toser .Vimos quien era, era nada mas y menos que el profesor Echevarría.

-Lo sentimos profesor, no volverá a pasar-Dijo Jasper, yo solo le seguí la corriente y asentí.

-Eso espero-Dijo y siguió caminando.

-Oh dios-Dije y rei.

Íbamos de la mano por el pasillo de la escuela. Salimos y nos sentamos en una bancas.

De repente se escucho el timbre.

Suspire.

¿Qué clase te toca?-Le pregunte-

-Matemáticas ¿y a ti?-Pregunto apartando un mecho de mi cabello.

-Biología-Dije y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

-Hola Alice-Dijo rosalie

-Hola Rosalie-Dije cuando se sentó a mi lado, le di un beso en la mejilla.

La clase empezó.

-Bueno, hagan la actividad-Dijo el profesor Ubaldo y salió del salón.

-Oye Alice-Me dijo Rosalie.

-¿Si?-La voltee a ver dejando de escribir.

-¿Tu y Jasper ya han tenido relaciones?-Me pregunto.

-Mmm No, aun no ¿Porqué lo dices?-Pregunte nerviosa.

-Lo digo porque últimamente veo a Jasper muy desanimado, y a veces esta triste aunque ustedes se besen-Dijo y después rio un poco.

-Pues la verdad yo nunca e visto a Jasper así, siempre lo veo animado, no se porque lo dices-Dije frunciendo el seño.

-¿Porqué no han tenido relaciones?-Pregunto.

Le iba a contestar que le importaba pero no quería ser grosera con mi mejor amiga.

-No lo se, creo que tengo miedo...

-¿Crees?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-En realidad no lo entiendo Rosalie, mira...es que tengo miedo al dolor y a que Jasper me deje y solo quiera eso, no se yo...yo en verdad estoy muy confundida-Dije cruzándome de brazos y agache la mirada. Con mis problemas no podía ser peor que Jasper quisiera tener relaciones conmigo, ya tenia muchos problemas.

-Esta bien, te entiendo-Dijo

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte, pensaba que era mentira porque Rosalie siempre es muy intima con Emmeth.

-Si, a mi antes me daba miedo hacer eso...-Suspiro-Pero después te das cuenta de que todo es súper lindo, no te preocupes, solo no me gusta ver a mi hermano un poco triste-Dijo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, yo veré que hacer-Dije y tome su mano.

-Bien-Dijo y asintió.

Las clases acabaron muy pronto. Estaba esperando a mi padre, pero tardaba demasiado.

De repente escuche el sonido de claxon de un carro.

Di la vuelta y era el carro de Jasper.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-Me dijo desde su auto.

-Bueno, veo que mi padre se a olvidado de mi-Dije y me dirigí a su auto, el salió y me abrió la puerta, Jasper siempre es tan caballeroso.

-¿Qué tanto llevas esperando?-Pregunto sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.

-No mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que mi padre aun no haya venido por mi.

-Oye Alice, que te parece si nos vemos en mi casa como alas 6:00.P.M, mi padres y Rosalie no estarán y yo pienso que...digo...será un buen momento para estar los dos juntos como novios, tenia pensado en rentar unas películas y verlas-Dijo nervioso.

-Seria genial Jasper, pero deja lo pensare, tengo mucha tarea-La verdad no tenia tanta tarea, solo que sabia a que se refería Jasper.

-Bien, si estas de acuerdo me llamas ¿Vale?-Dijo cuando ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-Si claro, adiós-Dije y de despedida le di un tierno beso casto en los labios a mi novio.

-Adiós amor-Dijo y se fue.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa. Cuando de repente escuche gritos, lo que no era raro para mi.

-¡Jasper!-grite, pero ya se había ido. Odiaba cuando mis padres se peleaban, digo, quien no.

Entre y solo me dirigí a mi habitación, mis padres aun seguían peleando y Bella no estaba en la casa.

Ya eran las once de la noche y estaba lloviendo.

Me concentre en hacer mi tarea, pero por mas que me concentraba no podía.

De repente escuche que llamaban a mi puerta.

-Pase-Dije, era mi padre.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Hola-Se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola-Le sonreí.

-Alice,yo y tu madre tenemos algo que decirte, mas bien digo, yo tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Si?-Dije preocupada.

-Yo y tu madre nos separaremos-Dijo, seguía hablando, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, solo me imaginaba eso.

-¿Que?-Grite.

-Creo que eso será lo mejor ya que...

-Papá como te atreves a decirme eso...

-Hija no estoy bromeando-Dijo enojado.

-Pues yo tampoco papá-Dije y salí de mi habitación, salí de la casa no me importo que estuviera lloviendo, ni siquiera tome un paraguas. Me dirigí a mi única salvación, al único lugar en donde podía confiar, ala única persona a la que podía confiar...Jasper.

Ya eran las once y media de la noche así que me fui a dormir.

Me di una ducha rápida.

Ya estaba apunto de dormirme hasta que de pronto escuche el timbre.

¿Quien diablos seria a las once de la noche?

Tocaban el timbre desesperadamente.

-Ahí voy! Ahí voy!-Grite.

Me asome para ver quien era, no lo podía creer era Alice, y estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta.

-Alice ¡Dios!-Dije, ella solo entro y me abrazo, noté que estaba llorando.

-Alice ¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Qué te hicieron?-Pregunte tomándola de los hombros.

-Mis padres, ellos Jasper ellos...ellos se separaran-Dijo sollozando y volvió a esconderse en mi pecho.

-Oh...Alice-Fue lo único que dije para después abrazarla fuertemente y oler su corto cabello mojado.

-Ven, vamos, debo de conseguirte algo caliente rápido antes de que te enfermes-Dije y la lleve a mi habitación.

-Quédate ahí-Dije y fui al cuarto de baño para tomar algunas toallas.

Se la puse en los hombros y pude notar que estaba temblando. La abrace fuertemente.

Me acerque a las grandes ventanas y las cerré.

-No tienes algo que pueda ponerme-pregunto Alice suavemente mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Déjame ver-Dije mientras abría mis cajones, deje la camiseta mas pequeña que tenia, tome otra y me la puse, ya que mi pecho estaba desnudo.

-¿Esta esta bien?-Pregunte mientras se la daba.

-Si, la que sea, es genial-Dijo al ver el simbolo de **"Nirvana"** en la camiseta.

-¿No quieres ducharte?-Pregunte ya que se enfermaría si no se duchaba.

-Si claro, me vendría estupendo. Digo...para no enfermarme-Dijo y se levanto de la cama.

Me miro a los ojos.

-Jasper...No quiero hacer el amor.-Me dijo suavemente.

-Si no quieres no lo haremos-Dije y acaricie su mejilla

Ella me sonrió y beso con suavidad y cariño mi mejilla.

-Gracias-Sonrió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Dije.

-¿Puedo?...-Dijo y supe a que se refería.

-Si, claro, me hice a un lado.

Ella sonrio y abrió la puerta para salir. Salió

-No te duermas sin mi-Asomo la cabeza.

-Te estaré esperando aquí-Dije.

Ella sonrió entre dientes y salió.

Minutos después escuche el sonido de la regadera.

Me senté en la cama y agache la cabeza.

Alice estaba pasando por un mal momento y yo pensando en hacer otras cosas con ella. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? en vez de estar apoyándola yo estaba pensando con ella en tener...

Mejor me aleje de mis pensamientos, Y me dedique a esperarla.

prendí la T.V pero no había nada bueno, así que empecé a ver la lluvia.

Y 15 minutos ya pasados escuche la puerta.

Voltee, era Alice.

-Hola-Saludo.

Se veía preciosa, con aquella camiseta que le quedaba 4 tallas mas grande y que le llagaba hasta los muslos y que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas., con el cabello húmedo y las pequeñas calcetas de colores.

-Hola-La salude, por poco se me salía la saliva al verla.

Ella sonrío y se acerco a mi. Me abrazo.

-Lamento llegar así en un momento tan repentino, pero...es que realmente te necesitaba-Dijo ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No hay problema Alice, tu sabes que siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa.-Dije tomando su mentón.

-Gracias.-Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres dormir?-Pregunte ya que yo i me moría de sueño.

-Mmm...si-Dijo y entro a la cama.

Yo entre y me acosté a su lado, estábamos cara a cara viéndonos.

Ella empezó a observar toda mi cara mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

-Gracias Jasper-Acaricio mi mejilla.

Yo le sonreí y bese su mano.

-Sabes-Dije con la voz ronca y con un brazo tome su cintura y la acerque a mi.

-¿Si?-Dijo con una mirada curiosa.

-Me encanta estar en estos momento, en los que nada mas estamos tu y yo...solo y charlando.-Le confesé.

-A mi también-Dijo y lentamente cerro los ojos.

Mande al diablo todo, mande al diablo los consejos que Rosalie me había dado y en tener relaciones con ella. Alice era mi chica, y la amo, era tan inocente, tan linda, no se en que diablos pensaba yo.

**Bueno…espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi, y lamento demasiado tardar en actualizar es que últimamente e tenido demasiada tarea.**

**Bueno, bye ¡Espero reviews!**

**Sobre Nirvana: Nirvana era una banda (Ya están separados) de rock alternativo, el vocalista era Kurt Cobain, siempre será el mejor.**


	3. Aviso

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields- Yuli09-Carly360


End file.
